soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
LUVORATORRRRRY!
"LUVORATORRRRRY!" is a Japanese song in the "Techno World" album in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. It is sung by Mya Bloom and Sicön the Hedgehog. Lyrics Sicön: Furikitta meetaa puroguramingu "Suki" nante ne okimari no monku Boruto? natto? sonnan ja Bad Kimi ni shisen senkyou ha kiken Mya: Takanatteku kodou itomete yo you know? Irojuikake no furou de otosu no yo merou Sicön: Kimi kimi dake SICK Mya: Sasechau verse KICK! Sicön: Nee kocchi Both: Muite Giver us kiss! Mya: Usotsuki na kuchibiru de Motto atashi wo damashite misete yo Sicön: Kimi janakya yada nante Wagamama mo motto iwasete? (joined by Mya) Both: DANCE! Mya: TORENDO wa! mochiron you and I yes! Gomeitou na wa mou uchuu ni datte! Zenshisou inuku denshinou, seigyo Sorasu FOOKASU mo hokaku TORAPPU Sicön: Kimi to futari de himitsu no Dance! Mimi korashite Listen up! Clap! Imi mo naku iki morasu Kurai nara odorou! koi wa maru de free fall Mya: Koi ha renpa, hyakusen renma Sicön: Toka usotsuite usobuite katamuite fall down Mya: Kimi wa itsumo doori no komarigao mukete Both: “hai hai” “chotto kiiteru no!?” Sicön: Demo sonna toko mo nikumenai kara Mya: Ichimai ue na kimi ni utarechau kara Sicön: Iikaesenai totemo ienai! Mya: Kimi ni miseru okotta face ha fake Wow… yeah… Wow… Mya: Motto atashi ni sugatte yo Sicön: More More hoshigatte yo （Love me　Love me　Love me Do!） Mya:（Give me　Give me　Give me Hug!） Sicön: motto atashi ni komatte yo Mya: Wanna Wanna Be segande yo （Love me　Love me　Love me Do!） Sicön: （Give me　Give me　Give me Hug!） Love Me　Baby　Baby Give Me　Very　Very Ikitsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte Mya: Beasty　Gimmick　Gimmick Knock Out　Gimmi　Gimmi Kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down Both: Love Me　Baby　Baby Mya: Give Me　(Sicön: Very　Very) Both: Iki mo dekinai youna yatsu kamishite yatte Sicön: Beasty　Gimmick　Gimmick Knock Out　Gimmi　Gimmi Mya: Kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down Atashi no koe wo motto kiite Kimi no kotoba de madowasete yo Baby Puroguramu saretan ja imi ga nai Hoshii no ha atashi dake ni muketa “ai” Sicön: Tsuyogatte bakka na no my mind Honto ha kidzuiten desho? my Darling Entarupii kawatte “Why!?” mou wakannai yo Both: Tada kimi ga soba ni ireba ii noni DANCE! Mya: Mou BAKKU APPU mushi de otona no Komando Push Isshou masu KOA no den atsu OOBAA KUROKKU Sicön: Zenbou konomi no PAATSU ni KASUTAMAIZU shita ore ni Girls kara no kasuka na aizu Totosuku ni crazy Mya: Sora no atama no naka de Sicön: Futeiki no okoritsuru IBENTO bakuon chirasu racing MEETAA nante mou furikitteru Kono mune no kodou like a boomin' system Both: Love Me　Baby　Baby Sicön: Give Me　Very　Very Ikitsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte Mya: Beasty　Gimmick　Gimmick Knock Out　Gimmi　Gimmi Kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down Both: Love Me　Baby　Baby Give Me Very　Very Both: Iki mo dekinai youna yatsu kamishite yatte Sicön: Beasty　Gimmick　Gimmick Mya: Knock Out　Gimmi　Gimmi Both: Kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down Trivia * The original song is sung by Kagamine Rin and GUMI. * The song uses the Reol version featuring nrqse. ** Ironically, Mya's singing voice is provided by Reol. Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:Techno World Category:SK Songs Category:BEAT! Sicön Category:BEAT! Mya Category:Japanese songs